


i think

by throatslime



Series: jude/cardan drabbles [1]
Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rough Kissing, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throatslime/pseuds/throatslime
Summary: despite it all, i think about his tongue, trapped in that soft mouth, now languid in mine. he takes his time to taste me, to suckle my saliva like nectar. the bob of adam’s apple tells me he’s swallowed me in. hungry. and insatiable.





	i think

**Author's Note:**

> a steamy jude/cardan erotica drabble, mostly testing out how to write jude’s character in steamier settings. set from jude’s POV as in the books.

despite it all, i think about his tongue, trapped in that soft mouth, now languid in mine. he takes his time to taste me, to suckle my saliva like nectar. the bob of adam's apple tells me he's swallowed me in. hungry. and insatiable. 

a blossoming heat rolls over me like thunder, and he knows, the rumbling of my body against his. 

cardan drinks in the lightning then, the sparks between our clicking teeth. i cant deny him like this. im not sure i want to. but...

i hate how softly he hums, sweet and vulnerable. open. 

a wound he'd only ever show to me. 

because i want to wriggle my fingers in and sink deep into his guts. i want to burrow deep enough so that maybe i can reach his self loathing. so that he can feel the sting. and the rush of endorphines. 

he takes a pause, hanging off the edge of my swollen lips. his ink-black eyes dart across the planes of my face, his long lashes searching for a tell. the words i won't say to him.

i can see it. the boy stuck between cruelty and approval, looking--wanting. 

i think i want to ruin him.

 


End file.
